Ipswich or LA? OneShot
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote. I was watching Burlesque one night not the first time  and I came up with the idea of this story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"_Why are you leaving Rae?" He asked me as I loaded my suitcase into my car. "Because Tyler. I can't stay here anymore, there's nothing for me here in Ipswich. I'm sorry. I'll send a letter when I can. Bye."_

That was the last I had said to him before I left. After I left Ipswich and got to Boston, I sold my car for more money just in case, and flew out to LA. Once I got to LA, I found an apartment, and looked for a job. I had enough money to cover the apartment for about two months until I would need more money.

Right now I was walking around, looking for this place that was advertising for a spot at a Burlesque Club, and the name was 'Burlesque Lounge'. After about an hour, I found it. After I paid to get in. I looked around for someone to talk to.

I decided to try the bartender. "Hi. I'm here about the job. Do you know who I need to talk to?" He had on a bowler hat, black vest, and a wife beater, with eyeliner. "Back door over there, up the stairs. Tess is who you're looking for. I'm Jack by the way. And if you see a girl Ali, blond hair about your color, tell her I'm working until 8." He seemed nice. "Will do. Thanks Jack." I smiled, then walked away, and to the door.

Once upstairs, I saw what I had loved since I was 12. The makeup, the outfits, the hair, everything. A bald guy with glasses walked by. "Umm, do you know where Tess is?" He stopped, pointed towards glass doors that were covered by curtains. "Thank you." He nodded before continuing.

I walked to the doors, knocked, and was called in. "Hi. I'm here about the job interview." I sat down in the chair as she pulled off her glasses. "Have you ever danced anywhere?" Tess asked.

Tess had long, very dark black hair, thick, and lots of makeup, but she looked great with it, and she didn't look a day over 38. "Uum, kinda of. The bar that let high schoolers in, hired me to see if it could make more money with some dancers. The owner said that I got him about almost $200 more every two weeks." I answered hoping I could get the job.

"Okay. Come back tomorrow at 9 am for rehearsal. After about a week I'll see how you do. If it's not good enough, you'll rehearse another a week. You should definitely be ready by then if not before." She smiled when I apparently grew an excited look.

"Thank you Tess. Thank you so much. And I won't be late." I was so excited that I got the job. I walked through the dressing room. I saw a blond that could have been me form behind. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Ali?" "Ya?" "Uum, Jack told me whenever I was up here if I saw you to tell you he worked until 8." I said. "Oh that's good. Thank you. Sorry. Uum like Jack said, I'm Ali."She held out her hand which I shook quickly. "I'm Rachel, I go by Rae." I answered.

"So what are you here for? Job interview?" I smiled. I nodded. "Thank god! It had been crazy since Nikki got fired and we were one girl short. When does your rehearsal start?" Ali seemed sweet, like Jack.

"Tomorrow. Tess said a week, if I'm not good by then two weeks. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Ali." "Bye." She sat back down to finish her makeup as I walked down the steps.

After a week of rehearsal, Tess said I was definitely ready. In this time. I found out Ali and Jack were dating, the bald guy, Shawn, was gay. I had made friends with the girls fast. There was a guy that worked the bar with Jack that seemed to like me. But I told him I was only 18, while he was 24. So he could look at me all he wanted, but I would keep rejecting him.

I heard my phone go off, but I was trying to get ready for my first show and didn't have time to answer it.

I finished in time to get downstairs and ready for the show. We were doing 'Express', I was told it was usually Ali's number, but Tess gave me the privilege to sing it this once. I was glad.

**It's a cold and crazy world  
That's raging outside  
But baby, me and all my girls  
Are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg  
Gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's need  
Is burlesque**

E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love  
Sex  
Ladies no regrets  
(Repeat x1)

Been holdin' back for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir faire

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?

It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

I tease 'em til they're on the edge  
They scream and moan for more and more baby  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?

It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

It's a passion,  
and emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Burlesque (x6)

The room exploded in applause. The curtain dropped and the girls that were on stage with me congratulated me repeatedly. Ali walked up, smiling. "That was amazing! They probably barely knew it wasn't me." I laughed. "Probably." I said, smiling.

Later after the show, I was pulled for a quick interview for the paper.

The next morning, a picture of me was on the front cover of the paper, and it had the questions I answered under it. I smiled widely at it, wondering how I could be so famous in LA, after being here only over a week.

Tyler's POV

Me and the guys managed to figure out that Rae had went to LA. Where? We had no clue, but we had to find her. We found a hotel the night we flew in and the next morning we saw a newspaper, the cover had a picture of a girl that looked like Rae, at our door the next morning. I read the paragraph under it, and it had Rae's name as the girl they interview and who was in the picture.

"There is no way that is Rae, the most she has left un covered was when she wore a tank top with knee length shorts in the summer. It can't be Ty." Reid said, I was hoping he was right.

"Come on, lets go over there when it opens. We'll be waiting a while though, doesn't open until 4." I said as I put the paper on the table in me and Reid's room, and we both left, meeting Caleb and Pogue coming out of their room across the hall.

At 4, we headed towards the club Rae was supposedly dancing at. We paid to get in, and grabbed a table.

Rae

Once the club opened, I stared getting ready for when the first number came on. The first number that was going to show was 'A Guy Who Take His Time'. It wasn't my favorite, but it got me paid. I got into the costume, which wasn't my favorite either, and got ready. Getting my hair into the wig in the process.

When it was time to go on, I went out on stage, and got in my place. The curtain raised, and I started on cue.

**A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time  
I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow  
Got no use for fancy drivin', want to see a guy arrivin' in low.  
I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time**

A hurry-up affair, I always give the air  
Wouldn't give any Russian gent a smile.  
I would go for any singer who would condescend to linger awhile  
What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy what takes his time

A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time  
A hasty job really spoils a master's touch  
I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such  
Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time

There isn't any fun in getting something done  
If you're rushed when you have to make the grade  
I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in his trade  
Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time

As the song ended, I winked, just like practice, and the curtain dropped and I grabbed a robe, and got dressed for the next number. 'Show Me How You Burlesque'

After we were ready, we got into places, and the curtain rose.

Tyler

'There is no way that could be my Rae.' I thought as the curtain dropped. "Holy shit Ty. You sure you want to find Rae, especially if THAT is her?" Pogue asked. I didn't answer. Before I knew it, the curtain rose for the next number.

**Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down**

She going through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that  
Shake that  
Money on the dime  
Don't need a sugga daddy  
She can work it just fine  
Up on the table  
She'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)

Babydoll just come alive  
Under the spotlight  
All the girls wanna fall in line

We say  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here go the boys we gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice  
She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little work, what?  
Up on the table  
We'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)

Everybody just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind

We say  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here go the boys we gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Ok girls, lets show how its done  
It ain't over till we say  
And we've only just began

Lemme' hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah yeah yeah

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Rae

Right as I finished the number, I scanned the room, and I saw who I never wanted to see me like this. Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb were sitting at a table in the middle of the room by the bar.

If the curtain hadn't dropped quick enough as it did, they would have probably seen my shocked face. "This is so great, it's like when Ali got here all over again." Coco said as we were getting changed for the next number. I had gotten under control, and figured they didn't even know it was me. "Ya I bet." I pulled out the earring, bent down to grab the one for the number. When I sat back up in my chair, I saw the guys in my mirror.

I stood up and turned around. I had already pulled to wig off, so they knew it was me. "Rae you okay?" Ali asked coming up behind me. I looked at her over my shoulder. "Ya. But could you get the girls to leave for a minute. I need to talk to them." I glanced in the guy's direction. She nodded and after a few minutes, all the girls had covered up and went down stairs for me to talk.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, sitting back down to finish getting ready. "Here to find you. That's what. Rae, what happened to you? Why did you leave, and better who have you turned into here?" I heard Tyler asked. I jumped up and looked him dead in the eye.

"What happened to me? I haven't changed, I've only expressed the part of me that I couldn't show back home. And I left because I couldn't do that back home. This is where I belong." I saw Reid about to make a perverted comment. "NO! It's not about the costumes or the bar or the public. It's about the singing and the dancing in general. Now would you guys leave, we need to get ready otherwise people will start leaving." I started to go back to my mirror, but Tyler pulled me back around by the arm.

"No, we're taking you back home. Do you honestly think we would let you stay here once we found you? No." He started to pull me, but I yanked my arm away.

"Do YOU honestly think I would leave this place? You know, I thought you were different, but apparently not. Do you not see that I belong here? For once in my god damned life I feel apart of something, and not just someone who does the project and everyone else gets credit.

"Ever since I found this place, I have not once, been reminded of how I was treated back in Ipswich. You want to know why? Because I belong here, I'm just like these other girls, talented, and what keep this club running. Now get out before I have Tess throw you out, and not let you back in again." I said to them. I walked over to the stairs a yelled down, "Ali you guys can come back up and finished getting ready." I walked back to my mirror, and after a minute, so were the rest of the girls.

"Rae, please?" Tyler put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, continuing with putting on my makeup. "Come on Ty. Lets go." Reid said. I saw the guys walking down the stairs. In my mirror I saw Tyler, before he disappeared down the stairs, he looked at me through the mirror. Pleading I go with them, that I take back what I said and go back home with them. I looked back to my mirror once he disappeared.

Tess got ready first, and went downstairs, with the girls slowly following after her. I was the last to go down. Thinking about how my short reunion with the guys could have gone differently.

I had asked Shawn if the guys were still here. He came back and said they were. At least they were going to stay, I was hoping so I could see them once more before they left.

We got on stage, and got in our places. We were doing 'Welcome to Burlesque.' The curtain rose and we started dancing, then Tess starting singing when the cue came.

**Show a little more, show a little less**

**Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque**

**Everything you dream of but never can possess**

**Nothing's what it seems, welcome to Burlesque**

**Oh, everyone who's buying, put you money in my hand**

**If you got a little, oh well, give it to the band**

**You may not be guilty but you're ready to confess**

**Tell me what you need, welcome to Burlesque**

**You can dream of Coco and do it at your risk**

**The triplets grant you mercy but not your wish**

**Jessie keeps you guessing, so cool and statuesque**

**Behave yourself says Georgia, welcome to Burlesque**

Tess had me go as Georgia for this song, just so it wouldn't change the song. Georgia had left after Ali had sung Jack's song he had written, because she had the baby to watch.

**Oh everyone who's buying, put you money in my hand**

**If you wanna a little extra, well, you know where I am**

**Something better in the dark is playing with your mind**

**There's nothing in the days, that's just the bump and grind**

**Show a little more, show a little less**

**Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque**

The curtain dropped, and I saw Reid nodding his head. I knew the guys didn't like me doing this for a job. But it was what I wanted to do, and it wasn't like I was sleeping with a guy who paid me. I was just dancing, besides it would have been the same in the 40s. These clubs were famous back then.

I went back stage, and got dressed back in my clothes. I wanted something to drink while I was on my break. I went down stairs and found a seat at the bar. Ali sat down next to me. "Hay." She smiled at me. "Hay." "Two drinks Jack." She said as Jack walked by. He smiled and nodded, then came back a minute later with a Cosmo. I had these on the often occasion.

"So Rae, me and Ali were gonna go out tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come too? You and Ali seem to be good friends, and I thought she'd like it." Jack asked as he leaned on the bar. "Jack that is really sweet." Ali said as we all laughed. "Ya that would actually be great. It might make up for the crappy day I've had since we opened." I stirred my drink with the small straw. "What happened? Was it those guys that were in the dressing room earlier?" Ali asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "Listen, I could be wrong, but if one of them is dating you. And you were yelling like you were, he doesn't deserve you. If he doesn't understand you want to be here, he doesn't know a thing about you." I was holding back tears by now. I nodded, finished off my drink, and went outside for the rest of my break.

It had started raining, but I just walked out in the rain. I stared crying. I dropped down onto the curb. I heard the door open and close again. I heard several footsteps on the stairs. I figured it was someone leaving to get dinner.

"Rae. Come on lets go back inside out of the rain." I wiped away the tears, only to have them replaced by drops of rain. I stood up and shoved past the guys to go back inside. I walked to the dressing room to dry off my hair before the next number came on.

No one was up here. I was trying to dry my hair, but I kept thinking about how Tyler looked when he walked down the stairs. I turned off the hairdryer, and set in on the table, before breaking down crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sat up, wiping my tears. I saw Tess bending down next to me. "Honey what's wrong?" She wiped the rest of my tears away, like my mother did. "I came here to get away from all the shit in my life back home. And the guys that I left, followed me and they want to all but drag me home. I yelled at them, and I think I said things I shouldn't have. Especially to this one that I keep thinking about his face before he went back downstairs."

"I know honey, I could hear you yelling. You didn't sound happy that they want you to come home. I see where they're coming from. But I also see where you are coming from as well. I left my home when I was a little older than you. I saw that I could be more somewhere else. And I kept being reminded of this guy that I was in love with. But after a few years, I went back to see him, but he was married, with a little boy.

"I regret leaving him. Do I regret building this club? No. But I regret leaving him and not telling him why. He came to find me, just like yours did. We argued, just like you did. And the last I said to him before I saw him years later, was 'I never want you to talk to me again. You don't understand me at all.'

"Listen honey, what I'm saying, is you should talk to him. Come to an agreement, and keep him. I made a mistake, and now I see you remind me of myself. I can't see your love go to waste like mine did."

She stood and went back to her office. I thought about what she had said to me. I stood up and ran down the stairs. I didn't see the guys at their table. I ran outside, and saw them walking down the street, not caring it was raining.

I ran after them, once close enough I yelled, "Tyler." I screamed it several times before they turned. Once I got to them I jumped onto Tyler, arms around his neck. I buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to what you were saying. Please forgive me." I started crying, but I don't think Tyler noticed with the rain.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my wet hair. "I love you Rae." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I said back. He grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me into a kiss. The guys cheered around us.

"Come on lets get back inside I do need to get ready. And the club isn't that bad. It's supposed to be a 'men's club' anyway." I laughed at them as they all rolled their eyes.

Once we were back inside the guys sat back down at their table, and I went back upstairs to get ready. The next number was just me so the girls helped me dry my hair by using like four hair dryers on different parts of my hair. Once my hair was dry, Ali helped me fix my hair, get the flower in.

I put on the makeup, then the dress, then got in place on the stage.

**Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My ****heart**** and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us**

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young  
I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all  
Come this far just to fall, fall

Oh, I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you

I am,  
Ooh, I am  
**I'm bound to you**

The club was full of clapping and whistling. I saw it was Reid doing the whistling. I rolled my eyes as I went back upstairs.

I changed for the last number of the night. I got my hair in the wig, makeup redone, and in the outfit for the number. The rest of the girls finished right as I did. Once the stage was set, we got into place.

**The dress is Chanel**

**The shoes YSL**

**The bag is Dior**

**Agent Provocateur**

**My address today, LA by the way**

**Above Sunset Strip, the hills are the way**

**My rings are by Webster**

**IT makes the heads twirl**

**They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"**

**What? I am a good girl!**

**The age I adore, Rodeo O 'Lemoore**

**Breakfast Polo Lounge the poolside for sure**

**The Chateau for cocktails**

**The Courtyard at night**

**Downtown is for dinner**

**The ham looks divine**

**You know I have found the words goin' round**

**They all say my feet never do touch the ground**

**What?**

**I am a good girl!**

**I am a good girl!**

**Aah!**

**Ooh!**

**Aah!**

**Yea!**

**Uh!**

I stood form the lounge chair, that the number ended with, and walked over to the guys table. "So?" I spun around so they could see, while smiling. "Looks good. What about that one that got you in the paper yesterday?" Tyler asked. "I'll see." I said before heading to the back to talk to Tess about doing that number before we closed.

After talking to Tess I told the girls we were doing one last number. They liked the one we were going to do. We started changing one last time and waited for the stage to set up and got in places.

**It's a cold and crazy world  
That's raging outside  
But baby, me and all my girls  
Are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg  
Gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need  
It's burlesque**

E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love  
Sex  
Ladies no regrets  
(Repeat 1x)

Been holdin' back for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir faire

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?

It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

I tease 'em til they're on the edge  
They scream and moan for more and more baby  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?

It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

It's a passion,  
and emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Burlesque (6x)

I got upstairs, got dressed in my clothes, got out on the floor, and went out for the rest of the night on the strip with the guys.

I loved LA officially of now.


	2. AN

All Stories Author's Note

Hay readers, thank you so much for all the reviews since the new year, and the alerts on my recently new stories. I'm sitting at home, all summer, and I have sadly lost my muse to write completely, I'm bored with the stories I come up with and what I've written and try to work on, I find very dull and not good at all, just filler chapters is what I can come up with. So for now, any current stories, updates, sequels, or new stories I've been trying to write and post, are at a stop for now.

When I get my muse back, I will add on, or start, or finish whatever needs to be done and post it when I get to it. But for now, there will be no updates from me, possibly for a while. Because once I get my muse back, it will probably be during the school year and I'm gonna be REALLY busy with all AP classes and extra curriculars and possibly a sport or two, so by then, it will still be on a hold or a stalled update. But I promise once I find a muse, and get the time to write, and eventually update, it will happen, when I'm not busy with homework or projects that is! Haha! Anyways, keep doing what your doing with my stories, if you've read them all, or the ones on the subject that you like, just keep a watch for the next several months, because I have a feeling it's going to be around that time frame.

Thanks for everything you do guys!

-Loverofgoodstories27


	3. AN 2

**For those of you still paying attention to these little ANs I post, if you haven't check lately, I have a new story!**

**I'm actually making really good head way, I'm about to start on chapter 9 once this is posted. So check out my new story (actually kinda old been up for like 2-3 weeks with no reviews), Freak! I'm probably gonna change the story title cause it's kinda gone off course how I planned it with this title, but either way, read and review PLEASE!**

**I'm desperate with this story!**

**- Loverofgoodstories27**


End file.
